It is general practice to provide a surface treatment on a face stock of a label. This is often necessary for filmic face stock materials which without further surface treatment may have significantly poorer printability compared to paper face stock materials. Surface treatment may be used in order to improve the printability of the label, but it may also be used to enhance other properties of the surface. For example, top coating may be used for enhancing ink anchorage, moisture resistance, optical and/or antiblocking properties, slip (coefficient of friction), antistatic properties or resistance to mechanical damages.